follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Foxglove
Foxglove is a girl of high fae origin.Lies Sleeping She appears as a tall, thin young woman with dark hair and long legs wearing an artist's smock and black leggings. She is a talented artist in oil and acrylic paints and charcoal sketching. She does not speak but understands British English. After escaping from the Oubliette with Peter Grant, Foxglove was reunited with Molly in The Folly foyer. She currently lives with Molly in The Folly and has begun to paint the kitchen. Background During the imprisonment of Peter Grant in the oubliette, Foxglove communicated that she and several others had been traded by her Queen to a human man for something valuable sometime in the early 20th century or late 19th century. Two of her companions were separated from her at this time, one of which is revealed to be Molly. Forced Labour Foxglove remembers she was moved in a horse drawn carriage to an underground area where she was taught to paint and draw, but not read or write. She and her companions remained here for several years until she was moved in a 'metal box' that Peter interpreted as a transit van. During the 1960s-70s, Foxglove and the others were victims of forced domestic labor and sexual slavery at the Strip Club of Doctor Moreau. After the club closed in 1979, she and her companions were left in a pit for approximately 15 years (estimated by Peter Grant). Foxglove and the others survived by luring rats and insects into the pit and licking the moisture off the walls for water. She and the others were 'rescued' by the Faceless Man, Mark 2 who also became their new master. Foxglove viewed him as a 'kinder' master than the previous because he encouraged her art and occasionally took her to museums. The Faceless Man subsequently separated her from her companions and promised he would reunite them if she cooperated. He continued this facade during the events of Lies Sleeping, despite knowing her companions (the Pale Lady, the Pale Nanny) were already dead. In general, it seems her duties under the Faceless Man included forced domestic labor, errands, and securing various people. Foxglove continued working for the Faceless Man until she encountered Peter Grant who informed her that her companions were dead. Skills When Foxglove and Peter escaped from the oubliette, it became apparent she was unfamiliar with many common commercial pharmaceutical products like air fresheners, mint floss, and hand sanitizer. Artistic Style Her painting style under the Faceless Man, Mark 2 included many mythological scenes in a post-renaissance to Victorian style, including copies of various masterpieces. These paintings included John William Waterhouse's 'The Magic Circle'. Peter speculated that the Faceless Man, Mark 2 encouraged her art because her paintings were museum quality and could be sold as high end copies or forgeries in lieu of the real paintings. Foxglove also kept a sketchbook of hyperrealistic sketches of her companions which including a woman with catlike features, the Pale Lady, and the Pale Nanny. Magical Skills Foxglove seems to possess many innate magical skills such as being extraordinarily strong and jumping great distances. She also enforced the magical dampening field that prevented spell casting in the oubliette, although this enforcement was directly connected to her emotional state. References Category:Fae Category:Artists